Three Hearts
by xJasperMakesMeFeelLovedx
Summary: AU/AH "It was hard when he left... especially when there was something here to always remind me of him... but I won't regret... Not ever. If this is how it's meant to be... then so be it." Bella Swan has had a hard life... but it's all about to change.
1. The Princes cold heart

Hey! This is an idea I've got going and the little boy won't leave me alone!

Disclaimer: Only SM and Bella can claim Edward!

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess and her family. Now the princess was worried for her twin brother, the most handsome man in all the kingdom. She loved her brother very much, but feared he would never find love.

Except one day a new commoner arrived at their school. The princess immediately befriended her and introduced her to her family.

Her mother and father took to her immediately along with her boisterous older brother and his beautiful wife. The princesses husband also took to her and became one of her best friends.

But her twin hated her at first. The princess never understood why he was so rude to her new friend...

Until... he fell in love.

You see, he never hated her, it's just the idea of being in love scared him. And one night he told her.

It was all perfect, until they had to leave and the common girl was left heart broken, holding a secret of her own.

9 months passed and a beautiful boy was born. The common girl fell in love with another that will hold her heart for all eternity..."

There was a silence ringing out through the bedroom as I finished the story... a nice change... but nothing ever lasts.

"Mom?" A quiet voice spoke from my side. I grinned down at the bronze haired, green eyed heart throb, also known as my son.

"Yes sweetie?" Fighting back the urge to cry I brushed the hair off his face.

"I love you." A soft sigh escaped his lips as he departed to dream land.

Chuckling, I got off the bed and knelt beside him, pulling the covers up around him, kissing his forehead. "I love you too baby... more than you could ever know."

Getting up, I walked to the door, glancing back to my son... alone. Pining for the family he'll never know.

Or so I thought.


	2. I Think I've Made A New Friend

Disclaimer: Only SM and Bella can claim Edward!

BPOV

"Ant get your scrawny bottom down here right now! I'm gonna be late for work!" I zipped up my coat and grabbed my bag just as he came rushing down the steps, hair as disheveled as ever.

"Keep your pants on mom!" He huffed and rearranged his jacket.

I raised my eyebrows at him and he winked. So like his father! GAH! I don't have time for this. "You've got 10 seconds to get your ass in that car... or I'll boot it there! How long does it take you to get dressed anyway?!" He trudged out the door with his backpack and I locked it, turning around as he climbed into the car.

"Gotta impress the ladies mom..." He rolled his eyes, which in turn made me roll mine. Oh that kid... Honestly if he becomes anymore like E-him, I'd have my bloody work cut out.

"Oh yeah... how is Susie." I looked slyly over at him as I pulled out the drive and saw a blush cover his cheeks. He is such a cute kid! A flop of bronze hair on his head, emerald green eyes and an unbelievable crooked smile. People had a hard time believing he was mine... so much like his father.

Today he wore some jeans and a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket and mini converse. I rolled my eyes for what felt like the 100th time this morning. Between getting up, having breakfast and showering, this kid doesn't make it easy.

"Moooom! You promised not to say anything! Mrs Cheney said she wouldn't tell!" He huffed, crossed his arms and pouted.

I giggled and tickled his side, still keeping my eye on the road. "Aw, come on, Angie is one of my best friends and I wanna know if my baby boy's got a girlfriend."

He giggled and squirmed at my tickling. "M-mom St-stop!" The gigging continued until I relented and pulled into the parking lot for the school.

Going over to my normal place, I reached into the back to grab my bag when my side door opened and I saw Ant bowing his head and sweeping his arm in a butlers fashion.

I giggled and got out. Turning to him, I curtsied "Thank you kind sir." He slammed the door... maybe a bit to hard, but he's being too irresistible at the minute for me to get too annoyed.

He grabbed my hand and kissed it. You can't say I haven't raised him as a gentleman. "My lady. How about I escort you inside and we can have a lovely cup of tea." He put on a fake British accent and I swatted his behind.

"Hey!" We laughed and walked into the building.

"Good morning Bella!" Olivia Sanders grinned from behind the front desk. I smiled and turned down to face Ant.

Squatting in front of him, I saw the longing look he was shooting the corridor to his classroom. I grabbed his face in my hands and squeezed his cheeks.

"Mooom!" I grinned and kissed his nose.

"Now, you be good! I don't want to have to come get you again." He nodded and went to run away, but I grabbed his jacket and looked squarely into his eyes. "I love you baby. Never forget that."

He grabbed my coat collar and put his eyes right in front of mine, foreheads touching. "I love you too mom. Never forget that." He grinned cheekily and I kissed his cheek while he ran off, waving a hand behind him.

I rolled my eyes (my favorite past time) and made my way back out to my car after waving to Olivia. Climbing into my car, I drove down town to my book store.

After Anthony's father left, I moved up to Seattle and wrote my own book, opening up a store as I did so. Raising Ant alone was difficult but I don't regret him. God! He's my world. The only thing to pull me out of my 'zombie' state as my dad put it.

The first books I wrote were a series of vampire books under the name of Elizabeth Marie and have been on the no.1 New York Times best selling list since it first came out 5 years ago. I enjoyed writing it and I was still able to care for my baby.

The mystery of the author only added to the sales and it's the only money I have to give Ant the life he deserves... which is a lot if it's not too vain to say.

The book store was only a little place, off the corner of a quaint road and looked old and welcoming. Total contrast to the buildings around it. As soon as I saw it I fell in love and just knew I had to have it.

Pulling into the car park and my designated spot, I check the time, 8:53. Shoot! 7 minutes to open up. I jumped out the car and locked it, walking in. My eyes drifted shut as the smell of the books and coffee hit me.

"Hey Bella!" Opening my eyes I grinned and walked into the back room, putting my stuff down into my office, then coming back out, going over to the small cafe where my best friends were.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, it's just that-"

Leah, a beautiful and pregnant res girl cut me off smiling. "Ant was late."

Jacob chuckled and put his arm around his wife's waste, beaming cheekily at me. "And he spent forever to get dressed."

"Because you don't have any fashion sense and take 2 seconds." Seth, Leah's brother and Jakes in-law grinned boyishly.

I smacked their arms and rolled my eyes. "Alright alright! I get it I'm late a lot but-"

"You love him to bits!" They chorused together and we all burst out laughing.

Throughout the day, several people came in and I organized some books (normal stuff). It wasn't until lunch that I got to sit down.

"Ugh! My feet kill!" Leah moaned as she plopped into one of the comfy couches. I chuckled and got two coffee's.

Handing her hers I sat down as Seth and Jake were god knows where running the little place. Turning to face her, I curled my legs under me and lent on the couch sideways, hot drink in hand.

I beamed at her as she rubbed her 8 month along belly. I touched my flat stomach, remembering when Ant was only that little. God he was such a kicker! Still is!

"It's only going to get worse I'm afraid!" I giggled at Leah who groaned.

"I don't think I can do this anymore! Why won't you come out already?! I've got another 2 weeks of not seeing you!" Leah scolded lightly. I giggled and touched her stomach. "Bella... how did you do it?"

I smiled and tapped my nose, jumping up. "Your going to have to learn for yourself and remember Jakes there, lean on him." She rolled her eyes at me. "Seriously! Now get home and rest! Don't forget, your working half shift now! Although I'd prefer you didn't work at all!"I scolded her over this a lot, but she never listened, claiming it was too 'boring'.

After saying good bye, I went back to work and 2:30 rolled around too quickly. I grabbed my coat and bag form my office and wandered into the shop.

"JAKE! SETH! I'm going now!" I heard a grunt and n 'bye Bella say hi to Tony' and then I was gone.

The cold air nipped at my skin as I walked outside, to my car. Climbing in, I turned up the heating. Wouldn't want my baby to freeze now would I?

Pulling into the school, I noticed a nice red BMW in my parking space. I huffed and parked next to it and clambered out.

"Hey Olivia!" I grinned as I walked in and down the corridor to Ant's classroom. She waved absently and I chuckled.

There were a lot of kids parents waiting outside the classroom and I'd gotten to know most of them, Mike Newton ever had the gall to wink at me.

I shuddered and a woman I recognized but had never seen here before chuckled. I smiled at her. "Hi. Are your kids new here?"

She angled her body towards me, shifting the little girl on her hip and smiled. "Yeah. My whole family just moved... That guy looks like he knows you." She nodded her head in Mike's direction. He smiled smugly at me and eye raped my body. I shuddered and she full out laughed this time.

I smiled at her and joined in. I somehow felt comfortable around her. She had long wavy blonde hair, electric blue eyes and a models figure which was covered in a big coat and the little girl asleep in her arms looked around 3, appearing the splitting image of her mother. She reminded me of Ro-... No. Nows not the time or the place.

I snorted at the comment. "Yeah, ever since he found out I'm single he's tried all he can to get into my pants... now I think about it, so has his wife." I grinned as the lady burst out into laughter and caused her little girl to stir and open her eyes which were a lovely chocolate colour.

The lady smiled adoringly at her daughter and there is no doubt that she loves her a lot. "Hey baby, it's nice of you to join us." She cooed as she brushed hair out of her eyes.

She shyly nuzzled her head in her moms neck when she saw me. I lowered my head so it was infront of her. "Hello there, aren't you such a pretty little girl." I stroked her cheek with a finger and she giggled.

I pulled back and smiled at the woman who was examining me curiously, although as soon as I looked at her, she turned away to her daughter, smiling again.

"I like her mommy." She smiled up at the woman who looked shocked as her daughter put her arms out to me. "I'm Maddy." She giggled again and I smiled, looking questionably at her mother, who nodded her head slowly and passed her over.

"That's strange. She normal shies away from people in general, let alone strangers."

I just smiled down at her and tickled her tummy. She squirmed and giggled. "Well, that won't do will it? Hiding such a pretty face from the world!"

"Your funny." She giggled and touched my nose.

The lady laughed and nodded her head at me. "We'll have to have you round. I'm Rose." Ok... that's weird.

I smiled and tried to hide my spasm of pain although I think she saw, because she frowned at bit. "Bella." Her eyes widened a bit but she brushed it off and smiled.

"MOM!" I turned my head and saw three figures running our way. Maddy cowered into my neck as Ant crashed into my legs.

Grinning up at me he noticed Maddy and got a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "Pop out another one while I was gone mom?"

"No you idiot that's Maddy, our sister." The two other figures rolled their eyes. I laughed as Ant huffed at them and gave them a 'duh, I was kidding' look.

They were both twins and Ant's age obviously, they were largely built, but not fat, with curly brown hair and the same electric eyes as their mother. You could eat them up! The even had dimples!

Maddy giggled and wiggled down. Once there the boys hugged her, even Ant who surprised me by kissing her cheek.

She giggled at him and held his hand along with one of the boys. The other turned to us moms who were being ignored. I turned to Rose amused and she looked a bit bewildered that Maddy had reacted the same way to Ant... although everyone does. Another quality from his father.

"Mom! This is Ant! He's our new best friend and brother! Can he come round this weekend and play?! Please, Please, Please?!" He got onto his knees and was causing quite a drama.

"Well... you'll have to ask his mom... but introduce yourself first!" She scolded humorously. They all turned to me while Maddy and Ant pouted.

Although, much to my embarrassment the twins wolf whistled and turned to Ant. "You said your mom was beautiful... but damn! She's hot!"

I flushed a bright red but chuckled. Rose tried to glare at them and keep a straight face. "Sorry." They mumbled together.

I knelt infront of them and grinned. "Don't worry about it and thank you. I'm sure it would be fine, Ant needs to get out more." I shot a look at him and he rolled his eyes again. "I'll talk to you mom about it." They cheered and hugged me, but tried to pull back as they realized what they'd done.

I giggled and hugged them back. "I'm Bella." I held my hands out for them to shake.

The first one took it and grinned. "I'm Jack."

The other followed his lead and did the same. "And I'm Daniel... obviously the most handsome of us two!" He turned to his brother and spit out his tongue.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Brothers." He mumbled before they ran off, following Ant and Maddy down the hall.

"DON'T GO OUTSIDE!" Rose yelled after them, but rolled her eyes as they ignored her.

"It's alright, the receptionist will keep an eye on them." She laughed and turned to me as we walked after them.

"Thanks for this Bella, I was so worried that they weren't going to make friends here. Their father is huge and they inherited his genes. They find it difficult to blend in and make friends. We only have our family here." She looked at me sadly and I smiled warmly.

"Hey, you've got me now! I need friends too if I'm honest."

She laughed and for some reason it sounded as if she hadn't laughed this freely in a long while. "I like you Bella, I think we're going to get on."

Grinning and laughing, we made out way out to my car where they were all hovering. "Love the car." Rose commented about my black 2010 Mitsubishi Challenger.

I smiled at her, "like yours too." I grinned at the red BMW. Typical. Beautiful woman, beautiful car. "See you tomorrow!" I laughed.

Strapping Ant in, I peeled out the car park. Rose and the boys waved at us as they drove off in the other direction. "So you had fun today?"

I grinned as he rambled off at a hundred miles an hour about his new friends.


End file.
